


Trixie's day out

by Hobnob69



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, I just crave the sweet embrace of death, rpdr, rupauls drag race, trixya - Freeform, what have i become
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobnob69/pseuds/Hobnob69
Summary: Trixie sure loves to have a good time! What kind of wacky antics will she get up to from her little apartment in camden?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i posted this originally to that weird as Artificial queens blog on tumblr and it did mediocre, but this fic isnt mediocre, its the best thing ever created i guarentee.

“CONTACT” Katya screeched in a russian accent, grinning manically. 

They both lay there spooning. Trixie likes spooning but Katya does not.

“Katya” Trixie whispered picking Katya up with her mighty muscle arms, her perfect hair being generally pretty.

“Yes Ебать меня, я люблю тебя трахать меня в мудаке?”

Trixie blushed proper hard like. She looked to the ground cause’ she is shy, but katya is not. “I think i like you”

Katya cackled and coughed up some ciggys before grinning so hard she bled everywhere.  
“Thats good because i have had a crush on you for years. The fans were all right. Every single one of them. Every small bit of subtext they picked up on is 100% correct.”

Trixie could not believe her perfect ears. Wowee! Trixie dropped katya as she fell to the floor screeching and covered in blood and ciggys.  
“Im going to go wash myself but then we should intercourse” Trixie said whilst being pink.

“Yes” Catyua snarled getting out her BDSM gear and copy of contact.

Trixie fox-trotted to the bathroom. She enjoyed katya and her Contact related mannerisms.

“hurry up wanker” Trixie heard katya hack like a hobgoblin. Katya had sharp cheekbones and Trixie liked that. Trixie was smoother than katye.

“I will be but a second my love” she hushed delicately, globbing on some more makeup.

Trixie suddenly felt sad. We all get sad, and she was feeling that relatable emotion. She decided she wasn’t good enough for Katyaa.

Trixie caught sight of her own reflection and smashed the mirror. Danm it!! She was trapped in this husk of a human form!!

Trixie saw the window and decided to escape. This was her chance to make a break for it. She chucked herself out of the window sobbing. 

Meanwhile kathulu was wondering what was taking Trixy so long, so she knocked on the door with her bony goblin hands.

No reply?!?!

Where on earth could she be?? Katya shook her head and looked into the camera like on the office with a knowing grin.

By now Trixie was half way down the road, sprinting down the streets of Camden. She passed a bakery and decided to pop in because she had the munchies.

Trixie could not believe her eyes, behind the counter was Sharon needles! She was dragging a dead Alaska into the meat grinder. 

“Can i help you” Sharon said spookily.

“I will have a pastry please” Trixie said sadly.  
“One steak bake coming uUUu0oo0oo” Sharon said, which was scary so Trixie shivered.

Once she got her steak bake she left the bakery. She sat on the curb crying into the pastry. Rain began to pour like her brewing emotions inside. She looked to the sky and let out a screech.

Half way through munching and crunching, she saw 4 people up ahaid.

Omg it was jimx, Roxy andrews, Detox and Alaska! Alaska was still alive.

The other girls were circling Jinx monsoon with switch blades menacingly.

“I want my crown you soggy skett” roxxy grunted.  
“Yeah, and the cash too!” Detox said wiggling her jaw menacingly.

Jinx monsoon was in trouble. Trixie had to do something!! Thinking at a moderate speed she threw the rest of her steak bake at the 3, knocking them out instantly. 

A rather spooked jinx monsoon gave a thumbs up to trixie bef4 galloping into the night singing something about not fitting in.

“That was a good thing you did there” The spirit of rupaul said, tapping her on the shoulder.  
Trixie began to sob again. “I just dont know what to do mawma” she pinked.

“Well child, i only appear to those in a great deal of pain. Whats on your mind?”  
“Kathy wants to bone but she is funny and pretty but i am not :(”

“She is trash Trixie” Rupaul sashayed, taking a shit on a squatty potty.

Rupaul was right. Katya is trash and smokes ciggys. She isnt better than Trixie, they could bone after all! “Thanks mawma rupe you vapid slag” Trixie said, running back to the hotel room.

“Your welcome chillde” impaul said as santino rice and michelle visage clapped, cheering Trixie on.

Once Trick got back to Katya, she was fast asleep. Katya looked so peaceful laying there. 

Trixie flopped beside her delicately and spooned some more. Prehaps they could bone another time.

“Thank you rupaul” Trixie whispered into the darkness. rupaul giggled and winked before going back under the hotel room bed. It had been a pretty exhausing day!!!

The room smelt of steak bakes and contact as they both drifted into slumber.


	2. electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just got a whole lot...trixier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had the idea for a sequel in my earlier years as a writer on a trip to France. I sat on the shores with a good friend of mine as we shared ambitions and goals, gazing into the vast ocean. I was never satisfied with my work, it felt too censored. Too refined. What you are about to read is the raw, gritty real writing i was too timid to include in my previous edition. Without further ado, please enjoy. Viewer discretion is advised.

Trixie got up hecka early to watch the sunrise. Back in her hometown, milkyway, she used to do it often.

Katya awoke shortly after, screaming in a cold sweat from sleep paralysis. Beautiful.

“Good morning trixie, how long have you been up?” Katya grunted like the filthy goblin boy she is.

“Sleep is a construct made by Homebase” Trixie giggled applying skin to her face in the bathroom mirror. The feint noise of kate bush was playing in the background. Absolute bop.

Trixie jerked her head to the clock. Shit on a stick!!! She was late for her job interveiw!!!  
“Sorry katya, gotta blast, Im late!” She said grabbing her shank off the nightstand.

“You promised me a sex trixie” Katya said sadly, licking her wig seductively. Katya was very sexy and twix liked that quite a bit.

“This is my chance to make it into the big leagues. Don’t be a wanker” Trixie said high five-ing katya before exiting the front door.

As Trixie strode down the street she saw a lowlife street merchant, selling shortbread outside a local tesco extra.

“Shortbread! Shortbread! Get some shortbread!” The person in question shouted. 

Trixie licked her lips, smearing her lipstick in. She was a slut for shortbread. She sprinted over to the cart pushing over sevral children in the process.  
It was BenDelaCrem selling her sweet treats to the masses!

“Hello. I am bendelacrem. Would you like some shortbread” she said striking a pose

Trixie nodded before throwing a quid at the woman, then snatching a piece and taking a bite. “Fuck me thats good shortbread”

BenAndJerrys sighed. “I would have more but some knob-jockey keeps swiping my baked treats”

Trixie sobbed because that was hard to hear. Something had to be done, before it was too late.  
“Fucking Liberal democrats” Ben10 continued. “Killing off my business” 

Trixie had made up her mind. The interview would have to wait! Time to solve the mystery of the missing shortbread.

Trixie noticed a trail of crumbs leading down a back alley. She scratched her beard before tip toeing in the direction of said crumbs. 

The crumbs led her down a seedy alley. She caught sight of a shadowy figure.

The figure turned its head slowly…crikey!  
Bianca del rio was snacking on the sweet treats, cackling and tapping her fingers together menacingly. 

“Stop right there bianca!” Trixie said clocking her gun and aiming it at biancas temple. “The jig is up”

“You wouldn’t really kill me, would you trixie?” Bianca menaced, standing up to tower over Trixie. “We are family”

“No! ITS NOT TRUE”

“Stop fighting it Trixie” 

Trixie was covering her ears, she couldn’t stand it! Alas, bianca was in fact her mother. Ever since the day Trixie popped out of her they had been estranged.

“I dare you to pull the trigger. Go on. You think i care? Ive got nothing to loose. I’ve been stealing shortbread for the last 20 years. My quality of life is next to none. Pull the trigger. Do it.”

Trixie listened to bianca’s monologue sobbing. She was weak.

Wait! Of corse!

Trixie grabbed her tin of spinach and smashed a hole in the tin, then ate the entirety of its contents. Bianca looked on in pure horror.

Feeling her bulking mass of biceps pulse with strength she biffed mother bianca in the snozz.

“Oof” said bianca, collapsed on the floor covered in shortbread and regrets. “My only weakness…spinach”

“I remember as a child, you never fed me spinach. It unlocks my true potential mother. Im stronger than you think.”

The sound of rozzer sirens wailed in the background as Bianca hissed and scuttled away into the darkness. She wouldn’t be returning any time soon. 

Trixie, now a hulk-like being with green skin, gasped. She was even later for her job interview. She needed this job to get the money to fuel katya’s wacky contact related addiction. 

“Dicks” trixie sighed, slumping against the wall. She looked up and saw bendelacréëm stood there.  
“I cant thank you enough trixie” she said energetically, disappointing Michelle visage.

“Im late for my job interview thanks to that batty crease” 

Dela hummed for a moment in consideration. “We can still make it. How about i take you to the interview in my Toyota plug-in hybrid?”

“Party”

And just like that they were speeding down the streets of camden proper rapid in a toyota plug-in hybrid. Once they reached the destination Trixie threw another quid at Dela then buggered off into the building.

At last. She was at the Logo TV building. Ready for her job. The only problem was, her skin was still green from the spinach. Nevertheless she stepped into the logo TV office for her interveiw.

Sat behind the desk was an unimpressed Chad micheals, looking at an A4 printed sheet of cher.  
“Took you long enough!” Chad said, popping a Maynards sports mix in his mouth.

“Sorry i had to solve the mystery of the missing shortbread and beat up my mum” 

“Oh rad” Chad nodded, giving her picture of Cher a brief kiss then putting it down. “Well I’ve heard enough, your hired”

“Thanks chad you old codger” Trixie kickflipped, making her way back outside the building. 

Tomorrow she would start her journey in the world of work. 

Trixie could just feel it. This was the beginning of the rest of her life.

Once she got back to the hotel room she found a passed out Katya legs-spread on the floor. Trixie was tired. Perhaps they would bone another time.  
Trixie yawned and took off her favourite adidas shoes. In the night garden was playing on TV as the pair drifted into slumber. 

“The night is black, And the stars are bright, And the sea is dark and deep  
And someone I know is safeAnd snug, and the’re driftingOff to sleep  
Round and round, a little boat no biggerThan your hand, out on the ocean, far away from land.  
Take the little sail down, Light the little light.This is the way to theGarden of the night”  
~Ru paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldnt of smoked those ciggys im addicted now and feel like shit, time for a fat blunt instead lol

**Author's Note:**

> i bloody hope you enjoy if you'll excuse me im nipping out to smoke a fag i stole them off my dad lol.


End file.
